Trinsy
|Klasse = |Vorname = Trinsy |Nachname = Arkanknall |Alter = 131 |Gilde = Wahrer des Gnomischen |Größe = 1,1 Meter |Haarfarbe = Knallrot mit grauen Strähnen |Augenfarbe = Hellblau}} Trinsy Arkanknall war eine gnomische Magierin der Kirin Tor sowie zweitberuflich Ärztin und Alchemistin. Aktuelles Nach dem harten, unerbittlichen Kampf gegen eine Nekromantin ist Trinsy über alle Maßen stark korrumpiert gewesen. Durch das damit einhergehende hohe körperliche Alter ist Trinsy in der Nacht des 23ten des 7ten Monats friedlich im Schlaf verstorben. Allgemeines 'Äußerlichkeiten und Schmuck' Das Äußere Am auffälligsten an Trinsy ist ihre überragende Größe von etwa 110 Zentimetern. Der Körperbau ist athletisch, anders, als man es bei Arkanisten erwartet. Die grauen Strähnen und Falten verraten, dass sie ihre besten Jahre schon hinter sich hat. Das herzförmige Gesicht mit dem schmalen Mund, der Stupsnase und den hellblauen Augen, die Strenge und Arroganz versprühen, wäre durchaus hübsch anzusehen, hätte die Arkanistin nicht beständig eine ernste, kalte Miene aufgelegt. Die violetten Roben und der Umhang sind von allerbesten, jedoch robusten Tüchern. Zu den Roben trägt sie immer einen Wappenrock, der das Auge der Kirin Tor zeigt. Zusätzlich trägt sie eine dunkle Umhängetasche über der Schulter, zudem sind mehrere Stoff- und Lederbeutel am Gurt befestigt. Die Stimme ist meist hoch, jedoch ernst, von der Körperhaltung lässt sich auf eine gewisse Arroganz schließen. Schmuck An sichtbaren Schmuck trägt Trinsy am rechten Mittelfinger einen goldenen Siegelring, der auf violett ein goldenes Auge zeigt. Die Persönlichkeit Trinsy ist grundsätzlich eine ernste, leicht verbitterte Frau, die keinen Spaß versteht. Die den Magiern nachgeschrieene Arroganz muss man bei ihr meist nicht lange suchen. Gegenüber allen Völkern, die mit der Allianz verbündet sind, tritt sie zumindest neutral gegenüber, auch wenn sie ab und an gegen eine gesellschaftliche Konvention verstößt. Zudem ist sie sehr oft besserwisserisch, was nach einer Weile durchaus auf die Nerven gehen kann. Trifft man sie einmal, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, gut gelaunt an, ist sie offen und herzlich und zeigt einen Sinn für Humor. 'Fertigkeiten und Wissen' Magisches Wissen Als Mitglied der Kirin Tor verfügt Trinsy über ein recht großes Arsenal an Zaubern. Im Kampf benutzt sie Illusionen, um ihre Gegner abzulenken und zu täuschen, ehe sie ihnen mit Schadenszaubern entgegentritt. Theorie und Sprachen Trinsy verfügt zudem über ein gutes Sprachwissen, neben Gnomisch und der Gemeinsprache spricht sie fließend Thalassisch und Orcisch. Außerdem ist sie in der Arkantheorie bewandert, zusätzlich in Geschichte, Medizin, Alchemie und Ingenieurswesen. Biographie Als Tochter zweier Mitglieder der Kirin Tor wurde sie vor 131 Jahren in Dalaran geboren. Sie erhielt eine exzellente Ausbildung, auch in Geschichte und den Naturwissenschaften und trat ihr Studium mit 30 Jahren bei den besten Lehrmeistern Dalarans an. Ihre Kindheit war außerordentlich gut, und sie wuchs in sehr wohlhabenden Verhältnissen auf. Nach ihrem Abschluss als Magierin mit 45 Jahren, ging sie einige wenige Jahre auf Reisen, ehe sie ein Studium der Medizin in Gnomeregan antrat, welches sie als "Doktor-Medizinerin" als Jahrgangsbeste abschloss. Sie ging daraufhin einige Jahre nach Dalaran, wo sie in bescheidenen Verhältnissen forschte. Es folgten zwei weitere Studien in Gnomeregan, welche sie jeweils nur mit Mühe abschloss: Alchemie und Ingenieurswissenschaften. Danach widmete sie sich ihrer Forschungsarbeit und übernahm einen Lehrstuhl für Illusion, ehe sie mit 100 Jahren in den Orden der Kirin Tor aufgenommen wurde. Mit einem anderen Magier zeugte sie einen Sohn, den sie nach der Geburt zu ihm gab. Als der 2. Krieg ausbrach, meldete sie sich freiwillig und nahm als Mitglied des Ordens daran teil. Einige Ereignisse des Krieges verfolgen sie heute noch, unter anderem der Tod ihres Vaters. Sie widmete sich weiter ihrer Forschung, ehe sie beim Aufkommen der Gerüchte über eine Seuche nach Lordaeron reiste. Dort blieb sie auch und erlebte den Fall von Lordaeron mit. Als sie zum zerstörten Dalaran zurückkehrte, beteiligte sie sich am Wiederaufbau. Vor kurzer Zeit nahm sie eine Stelle an der Akademie der Arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften zu Sturmwind an, wurde jedoch recht schnell wegen ungebührlichem Verhalten relegiert. Verhältnis zu anderen Völkern Allianz: Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gifBild:IconSmall Human Female.gifMenschen: Das sie den Großteil ihres Lebens in Dalaran verbracht hat, tritt Trinsy den Menschen üblicherweise neutral, mit einer gewissen Freundlichkeit, entgegen. Dennoch hält sie die Menschen, außer die Dalaraner, für ein relativ rückständiges Volk. Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gifBild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gifZwerge: Auch die Zwerge werden neutral bis freundlich betrachtet, ihre Unnachgiebigkeit ist eine Eigenschaft, die auch Trinsy auszeichnet. Jedoch kann sie nicht viel über dieses Volk erzählen, da sie kaum tiefergehende Kontakte zu ihnen hatte. Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gifBild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gifGnome: Trinsy tritt ihrer eigenen Rasse freundlich entgegen und schätzt die Gnome von Gnomeregan, auch wenn sie mit der gnomereganischen Kultur und Mentalität nichts anzufangen weiß. Die Quirligkeit und Aufgedrehtheit mancher Gnome kann sie jedoch recht schnell nerven. Bild:IconSmall_NightElf_Male.gifBild:IconSmall_NightElf_Female.gifNachtelfen: Für die Kultur der Kaldorei hegt Trinsy eine gewisse Neugierde, doch kann sie die Angst der Nachtelfen vor arkaner Magie nicht nachvollziehen. Diese Gesellen werden neutral behandelt, nicht zuletzt, weil Trinsy bisher kaum Kontakt mit ihnen hatte. Bild:IconSmall Draenei Male.gifBild:IconSmall Draenei Female.gifDraenei: Dem Volk der Draenei tritt Trinsy wohlwollend entgegen, auch wenn sie ihnen eine gewisse Blauäugigkeit vorwirft. Zudem kann sie ihren Lichtglauben nicht nachvollziehen. Bild:IconSmall Worgen Male.gifBild:IconSmall Worgen Female.gifWorgen: Gilneer werden ebenfalls neutral bis freundlich betrachtet, sofern sie mit ihrer Worgengestalt nicht spazieren gehen. Dennoch wirft sie ihnen immernoch den Verrat an der Allianz vor. Wildworgen werden von Trinsy als niedere, wilde Bestien verachtet. Bild:IconSmall Pandaren Male.gifBild:IconSmall Pandaren Female.gifPandaren: Über das Volk der Pandaren weiß Trinsy kaum etwas, doch diejenigen, die sie traf, waren freundlich und warmherzig. Sie werden mit einer gesunden Neutralität betrachtet. Bild:IconSmall HighElf Male.gifBild:IconSmall HighElf Female.gifHochelfen: Trinsy schätzt das Wissen dieses Volkes in den Arkanen Wissenschaften, doch das war es auch schon. Durch einige unliebsame Begegnungen und die Arroganz der Quel'Dorei begegnet sie diesem Volk mit gesundem Misstrauen, auch wenn sie um ihre Verdienste für die Allianz weiß. Horde: Bild:IconSmall Orc Male.gifBild:IconSmall Orc Female.gifOrcs: Durch ihre Erfahrungen im Zweiten Krieg hat Trinsy für Orcs nur Verachtung und Hass übrig. Sie hält sie für grundlos mordende, barbarische, rückständige Bestien, welches unbedingt vom Antlitz Azeroths getilgt werden muss. Jeder Orc wird bei Sichtkontakt getötet, sofern er nicht einer neutralen Organisation angehört. Doch auch dann schlägt diesen Burschen nur reiner Hass entgegen. Bild:IconSmall_Undead_Male.gifBild:IconSmall_Undead_Female.gifUntote: Untote, insbesondere die Geißel, verachtet sie für ihre Gräuel in Dalaran, welche Trinsy immernoch tief in den Knochen stecken. Auch ihnen begegnet sie mit Hass und Ablehnung. Bild:IconSmall Tauren Male.gifBild:IconSmall Tauren Female.gifTauren: Tauren haben das Glück, nur Freund des Feindes zu sein. Sie kann sich kein Bild über sie machen, doch sind sie Mitglieder der Horde und damit Feinde. Bild:IconSmall Troll Male.gifBild:IconSmall Troll Female.gifTrolle: Trolle werden zwar nicht so kriegstreiberisch wie die Orcs angesehen, doch ebenso grausam. Wie allen Hordenmitgliedern begegnet sie ihnen feindselig. Bild:IconSmall_Blood_Elf_Male.gifBild:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gifBlutelfen: Anfangs begegnete sie den Blutelfen mit Misstrauen, doch mit dem Verrat der Sonnenhäscher an Dalaran änderte sich dies schlagartig. Die Sin'Dorei werden nun ebenfalls feindselig betrachtet, auch wenn Trinsy die Säuberung Dalarans für unnötig hielt. Bild:IconSmall Goblin Male.gifBild:IconSmall Goblin Female.gifGoblins: Allen Goblins tritt Trinsy ablehnend gegenüber, doch die Goblins des Bilgewasserkartells werden dank ihrer Hordenmitgliedschaft gehasst. Sie hält sie für intrigant, habgierig und im Ingenieurswesen für unfähig. Was Andere über Trinsy sagen Was erzählt man sich über die Magierin? Fühlt euch frei, selbst einzutragen. "Magus Arkanknall ist anstrengend, aufdringlich und überheblich. Und das wären noch ihre besten Charaktereigenschaften." - Merwyn McHannigan '' ''"Die Kirin Tor verlangen viel von ihren Mitgliedern und meine Mutter war so töricht, ihnen alles zu geben.." - Hazyn Leyanker "Es gibt Leute, die versprühen gute Laune, egal wo sie hinkommen. Es gibt aber auch welche, die versprühen gute Laune, egal wo sie weg gehen." - Aedre Glenngarriff "Trinsy ist außerordentlich intelligent, aber viel zu sehr durch die Kirin Tor indoktriniert, um den freien, gnomischen Forschergeist entfachen zu können. Sie sollte lernen, ein Gnom zu sein." - Lara Feuerkabel "Sie mag manchmal etwas... schwierig sein - Nein, so klingt das so negativ. Ich weiß nicht warum ich damit eröffnet habe... Verzeihung. Sie ist eine gute Freundin, und die Allianz kann sich ihrer Beiträge glücklich schätzen. Man muss nur an dem Kirin Tor Gehabe vorbei, dann seht Ihr schon was ich meine." - Ezzlin Sparkbite "Endlich!" Mit einem breiten Grinsen und einer sündhaft teuren Whiskyflasche stapft der Söldner davon. - Fionur Berrigan "Die Alte wollt mich grillen! Echt, ich dacht das war's für mich. Feuerzauberkram. Mag ja sein, dass sie's meistens nur gut meint. Mag ja sein, dass sie nicht weiss, wie eklatant und nervig sie rüberkommt. Das Traurige ist, sie hält sich für so klug. Und schafft's noch nichtmal, sich mit 'nem kleinen Kind angemessen zu unterhalten. Manchmal tut sie mir leid. Muss schrecklich sein, so blind in sich gefangen. Kann trotzdem 'ne Nette sein. Kann." - Laleh Lee LeChuck "Doktor Trinsy Arkanknall von den Kirin Tor, kurz Doc genannt ... Um Zutritt zu Trinsys Herzen zu finden, muss man eigentlich nur eines tun: ihr sein eigenes öffnen. Aber warum sollte man das wollen? Trinsy gehört zu den Leuten, bei denen man die Antwort auf diese Frage erst bekommt, wenn man es gewagt hat. Und das werden die wenigsten tun - aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen. Hat man ihre Fassade aus Arroganz, Selbstgerechtigkeit, Luxus und militärischer Strenge aber einmal durchbrochen, kommt ein herzensguter Gnom zum Vorschein. Ihre Großzügigkeit ist ... nicht von dieser Welt. Sie kann die beste Freundin sein, die man sich wünschen kann, sofern sie einem nicht gerade den letzten Nerv raubt oder mit ihrem Schwe- ... ähm ... Trinsy ist ... Familie ... und ... na ja. also ... Herrje, sie ist eben Trinsy! ... war ... sie war Trinsy ... und Du wirst furchtbar vermisst, verdammter Gnom!" - Lennaye Daidannen "Ehrlich gesagt tut mir Trinsy irgendwie Leid... all diese Ausbildungen, all diese Eide, all diese Verpflichtungen. Dazu die Sache mit ihrer Familie, so allein als Gnomin in Dalaran... und das mit dem Sohn erst..also, das ist natürlich zum größten Teil ihre eigene Verantwortung aber lange genug her, dass es schon irgendwie traurig ist, dass es immernoch ein Problem ist. Vielleicht ist es da kein Wunder, dass sie etwas...schwierig ist. Gelinde gesagt, es hat sie ja auch zu den Bannarmschienen geführt und so, was ich der Akademie irgendwie nachfühlen kann... aber ich will ja auch nicht nur schlecht über sie reden und wenn sie gerade mal keine Pflichten, echte oder imaginäre, wahrnimmt, kann sie wirklich nett, offen und großzügig sein. Ansonsten ist sie aber...ahm, wie sag ich das nett? Ähm.. pflichtbewusst, bemüht, die Personen um sich herum besser zu machen und, ähm... reagiert lieber zu früh als zu spät. " - Nevex Knobels "Der Grund warum ich bei dem, was an unserem großartigen Volk bewahrenswert ist, wohl in Zukunft nurnoch von der gnomereganischen Kultur und nicht mehr von der gnomischen Rasse reden sollte. Sie verkörpert die Makel Dalarans viel besser, als weniger intelligente Kreaturen das jemals könnten. Erstaunlich, wie die falsche Aufzucht Tugenden in Laster verwandeln kann." - Niffin Sprungschnalle "Trinsy...nunja, ich glaube es ist einfach Trinsy einfach zu nehmen und sie dann zu verurteilen wenn man nur Doktor Arkanknall sieht. Wenn man die Magierin und Kirin'Tor vor sich hat dann kann ich es gut verstehen, sie hat die Fähigkeit mit ihrer Art und dem mangelnden Fingerspitzengefühl einem den letzten Nerv zu rauben sodass man sie nur noch schütteln möchte. Doch wenn man sich auf die Reise einlässt und das eigene Herz für sie öffnet dann wird man auch die Trinsy dahinter kennen lernen. Manchmal ein wenig bockig, aber auch herzensgut und immer versucht zu helfen und - man würde es nicht glauben: humorvoll und selbstironisch. Sie ist wohl einfach Trinsy, eine Menge Facetten in einen kleinen Gnom gepackt. *Was folgt ist ein freundlich-sanftes Schmunzeln.* - "Ach Trinsy...warum nur? Du fehlst mir mit deiner Art, bei der man eine Ziegelwand wohl schneller zum Einsturz hätte bringen können." - Lady Katore Schwarzhaupt "Trinsy? Wenn ihr die Gleiche meint wie ich, kann ich Euch nur sagen: Wir führten einen leidenschaftlichen Kaffeklatsch über die Verträglichkeit von Milch bei Erwachsenen. Schließlich dient sie nur den Kindern, nicht aber den großen Kindern, die mit Rasseln und Zahnstochern Krieg spielen. Ich glaube, sie mag mich nicht. Das ist gut, ich will nicht, dass mich jemand mag." - Claye Warrens "Meine Lippen sind versiegelt." - Arewyn Coleman "Eine faszinierende Frau! Sie vereinigt die Reife einer erfahrenen Dame und die kuriosesten magischen Fähigkeiten mit einer liebreizenden Schüchternheit und ungestümter Leidenschaft eines jungen Mädchens. Sofern sie nicht besitzergreifend wird, könnte es eine famose Zukunft geben!" - Fibbo Zahlendreh "Trinsy ist klein. Ja, wirklich. Mag ja sein, das sie 'ne Menge intellektuelle Scheiße in ihrem riesigen Wasserschädel hat... hilft ihr aber auch nicht weiter im Leben. Immerhin steht sie so ziemlich ganz alleine da. In einer Masse von Menschen, die sich verbunden fühlen. Sei es durch Liebe, Notwendigkeit oder einfach dem Gefühl das Gebrauchtwerdens. Ich mag sie. Das war's aber auch schon. Und damit stehe ich wiederrum alleine da, glaube ich." - Kalwyn Cord "Ich werde deinen Namen immer in Ehre halten. Ruhe in Frieden, Trinsy.." - Selcinia Feuersturm Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere